


Art for A Skirmish of Wit

by livingvakariouslythroughyou (supercow585), stuckypocketguide (PocketGuideTyrant)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercow585/pseuds/livingvakariouslythroughyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/pseuds/stuckypocketguide
Summary: A million thank yous for the art that was created by the marvelous stuckypocketguide for the fic A Skirmish of Wit for the 2017 Defenders Big Bang.





	Art for A Skirmish of Wit

Here is the cover, based on a scene from chapter four:

 

 

And here is a scene from chapter five (mildy NSFW):

 


End file.
